1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toilet seats and, more particularly, to a non-sliding toilet seat assembly for preventing the seat assembly from moving during use.
2. Prior Art
The use of toilet seats are well known in the prior art. Generally, toilet seats consist of a seat member and a lid member that are pivotally connected to the top edge of a toilet's bowl portion. As such, the seat portion rests atop the bowl's top edge when it is in a lowered state, and the lid portion can be lowered thereupon to effectively cover the opening within the seat portion. Although this has been the accepted practice for providing a toilet with a seat and lid, the design has one significant disadvantage. At times, a person sitting on the seat portion while using the restroom may shift their weight. Such a weight shift causes the seat portion to slide from side to side on the bowl's top edge. Over time, the side to side sliding causes the seat portion's hinge connection to be loosened. Thus a user must occasionally retighten the screws of the hinge, but in worst case scenarios, if the loosening is not corrected a person may fall off of the toilet when they shift their weight on a loose toilet seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,349 to Bungo discloses an improved toilet seat for stopping the sounds during a bowel movement, the device comprises a toilet seat with an acoustical liner therebetween and the top of the ceramic commode; and the liner being possibly deodorant impregnated. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not secure the toilet seat in place to prevent the seat from moving during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,988 to Skaggs discloses an adjustable size toilet seat which has a primary seat and an auxiliary seat structure which is relatively adjustable to reduce the effective seat opening. The primary seat includes longitudinally extending but laterally spaced side elements having inwardly facing longitudinal edges defining a fixed opening. The auxiliary seat structure includes longitudinally extending and laterally spaced seat elements which are carried by said primary seat for transverse movement relative to each other in adjusting the effective size of the seat opening. Each of the auxiliary seat elements have inwardly facing, longitudinally extending edges which are of the same configuration as the edges of the primary seat and are selectively displaceable from a position underlying a respective side element of the primary seat to a relatively inward position defining a reduced size seat opening. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not secure the toilet seat in place to prevent the seat from moving during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,892 to Hogue discloses a toilet seat and lid, each comprising a rigid insert injection molded of reinforced thermoplastic material. Each insert is then over-molded by injection molding with a thermoplastic elastomeric material which provides the outer surface of seat and lid. The inserts are dimensioned with respect to their over-molded surfaces to be smaller than the finished seat and lid and are designed to give maximum strength to the seat and lid. Each insert is shaped to promote the flow of the over-mold material and to minimize shrinking, swelling or distortion of the insert. The elastomeric material is preferably chemically compatible with the inserts to allow a chemical as well as mechanical bond to take place. The over-molded material provides the desired soft, non-slip, warm to the touch outer characteristics of the seat and lid. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not secure the toilet seat in place to prevent the seat from moving during use.
Accordingly, a need remains for a non-sliding toilet seat assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, and designed for preventing the seat assembly from moving during use. The assembly is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.